


Full Body

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I love Niles, Massage, Niles and the female MC don't get as much love, Niles loves to take care of his princess, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles gives Corrin a massage she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Body

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based off a confession from the Dirty FE 14 Confessions blog. Basically, this one is that Niles gives a massage to you and if you can make it through it without an orgasm, he'll do what you want.
> 
> I liked that idea.

"Niles, is this really necessary?" Corrin asked as she laid face down on her bed, completely naked and awaiting Niles to join her.  Her brother's retainer had promised her a night she'd never forget and she was rather eager to get started.  "I mean do I have to be naked?"

 

"I can't give you a nice massage if you're in your armor," he reasoned. He placed a bottle of oil and one of his knives on the bedside table as he stripped down to his small clothes.  "And besides, I thought you would enjoy it if I spoiled you a little.” 

 

Suddenly, his warm hands were on her bare back and she let out a noise at the feeling of his calloused and capable hands.  He chuckled darkly and then bent down to whisper in her ear.  “I’m going to rub all the aches and pains right out of your body. You’re going to love every minute of it.” His fingers trailed up and down her back as he continued, well aware that she was loving his touch.  “And just to sweeten the deal…if you make it all the way through my special care, you will have free reign over me. I will be your willing slave. Do you like that, Princess?"

 

His voice was making her tingle. “What do you mean by ‘special care’?” she asked, trying not to let he voice shake. 

 

His hand chose to press down on her back then and he began to slowly knead her tired, aching muscles.  He did this for a few minutes before stopping and then murmuring, “Well?” into her ear.

 

“…o-o…okay…” She murmured and he chuckled. 

 

“Then, let’s get started.” He sat back on his heels, picked up the bottle of oil and popped the cork. Spreading some of the sweet scented oil on his hands, he rubbed them together and then began to massage his princess. 

 

After about ten minutes, she felt like she was melting and after about twenty, she was putty in his hands.  Where on earth had he learned to do this? It was like he knew every sore and aching spot on her body and just how to touch and rub to make it feel better, and by proxy, how to make _her_  feel better. 

 

“Are you enjoying this, Corrin?” he asked, teasingly.  “How do my hands feel?"

 

All she could do was moan and that made him smirk. She was certainly satisfied, if that moan was any indication.  

 

The only things on Corrin’s mind was the ache between her legs and the desire to tell Niles to just do whatever he wanted with her as long as he didn’t stop touching her.  “Oh, that feels nice….don’t stop…"

 

“I live to serve,” he promised and continued, fully aware that she was trembling and moaning quietly under her breath, trying not to clue him in to just how much she loved it. “My main concern tonight is my darling’s pleasure. After all, you work so hard for all of us, trying to get through this conflict without losing your head. It’s only fair that someone takes care of you in return."

 

“Do you…” she moaned as he hit a particularly sore spot. “…take care of my brother this way?"

 

“Well, I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to. Lord Leo is a very handsome man, after all…” he chuckled some more and then turned her over on her back.  “But taking care of you makes him happy and that’s good enough for me when we’re not in battle."

 

She opened her eyes at this and found herself staring up at him. His white hair was like a halo in the candlelight and his eye sparkled with mischievous intent.  He leaned down and kissed her deeply, only making everything feel hotter.  

 

When he broke away from her, she whined softly, almost pleading. 

 

“I’m not done with you, yet, darling,” he purred, scooting down on the bed. He then proceeded to work her over from her legs on up, spending extra time to kiss and nibble her legs as he massaged them.   “Oh, your legs are beautiful…”

 

His hands felt amazing on her skin. Hell, even his _callouses_  felt wonderful.  She let her head fall back and she moaned openly. She was a quivering mess of desire and want under his touch. 

 

 

 

And then, he was kissing her again.  “Very good, my dear princess…you did very well."

 

She felt like she was going to orgasm if he said anything else, but he decided to tempt fate a little more. 

 

“And now, my dear, as I promised…” he began, nibbling on her ear.  “…I am your willing slave. What shall I do to please you?"

 

“Touch me…” she begged, trying not to sound nearly as needy as she was. “Touch me _now._ "

 

He smirked.  “It would be my absolute _pleasure._ ” 


End file.
